Disney Descendants: Happily Ever After - A Not So Merry Christmas
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: A prequel to my 'A VK's first Christmas' story, let's rewind a little bit and see what Christmas used to be like for Mal before she came to the Isle. I'm very proud of myself as this is the first one shot that I have been able to do that has only been one chapter. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo.


**Hey guys, I know this is a little late however I only realised that I wanted to do this one shot at the last minute. If you have read my 'VK First Christmas story' then this was hinted at; so I decided to explore this a little bit more** **. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

"Stupid Auradon" I said as I swung my head back lazily as I took another swing of stale goblin whiskey.

"Stupid Isle" I said as I wiped my mouth with my right hand as if this could free my mouth from its bitter taste.

"Stupid-" I started but due to my already drunken state I staggered backwards and my fingers loosened on the bottle and it dropped to the floor and smashed. A smirk spread across my face and I was about to laugh but was stopped by a voice.

"WHO IS THAT?" I heard my mother roar.

"WHICH KNUCKLEHEAD DARES DISTURB THE MISTRESS OF EVIL!" she added.

"CALM DOWN MOTHER!" I shouted back before she started to have a fit.

"IT'S ME!" I called back.

"MAL!" I finished as I started to walk towards the ledge on top of the roof of Bargain Castle.

"OH" she shouted back.

"It's you" she said disapprovingly. She knew that she didn't need to shout; she knew that due to my fairy hypersensitive hearing I could hear her.

"What on earth are you doing up there you stupid girl?" she asked.

"Nothing" I said blandly.

"Don't give me nothing you god for nothing wrench!" my mother snapped.

"Calm down Mother" I repeated as I staggered about.

"I'm just sitting on the roof" I added as I shook my head.

"This is why you are never going to be like me; you're not even trying" my mother said bitterly.

"What a disappointment you are to me girl!" she shouted.

"Every other villain child at least tries and you just disappointment me with everything you do" she added bitterly.

"Spare me the speech mother" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you dare backchat me!" she shouted.

"Just you wait until I get my hands on you" she warned me.

"Why did I have to do that?" I muttered to myself. Now I would have to spend the night up on this roof; only because I knew that my mother would never climb up here. However whenever I did see her I knew she would get at me; I subconscious stroked the bottom of my back and I winced at the familiar sting which told me that my wounds were still healing. My mind started to drift onto the memory of the last cause of 'disappointment' for my mother but she broke me out of my train of thought.

"Are you listening girl?" she snapped.

"Yes Mother" I called back.

"Always" I said sarcastically.

"COME HERE GIRL!" she roared as she threw the balcony door open. I walked towards the ledge and climbed half way down the ladder and looked down at her. I knew that I was a safe distance away from her up here. I just needed to remember not to antagonise her too much.

"Mal" she said as her eyes fell onto me.

"When I was your age I was cursing entire kingdoms" she stated for the millionth time since I was born.

"You" she said pointing at me.

"You paint them stupid things" she said as she pointed to one of my tags that happened to be on a wall next to our house.

"Mother" I stated.

"They are called tags" I stated bluntly as I pulled a face at her.

"They are called trash" she snapped.

"And if you continue with this you will not succeed" she said angrily as she started to wag her finger at me disapprovingly.

"You are my only hope of getting off this infernal island" she said as she started to point towards Auradon.

"Do not disappoint me!" she warned me again. In all honesty I was getting sick of the same speech; I had just turned sixteen and all I had had for my entire life was _'don't disappoint me',_ _'you're not even trying'_ or _'you are my only hope'_. I was getting sick of it all; I was getting sick of the way that I was being treated but what else could I do? I was stuck on this stupid Isle that was ran by my overbearing mother.

"I won't Mother" I replied before I quickly climbed back up the ladder before she could start to lecture me even further.

"Mal you need to take this seriously" I heard her say.

"Whatever Mother" I said sarcastically.

"You have spent your whole life on this fucking stupid Isle and never got off it; so why should my efforts be any different?" I asked as I picked up another bottle of goblin whiskey.

"Urgh!" I said as I went to take a drink but threw the bottle away when I realised that it was empty.

"MAL!" my mother roared.

"SORRY!" I called back.

"LUCIFER'S SAKE GIRL!" my mother shouted.

"YOU KNOW IM PLOTTING DOWN HERE!" she added.

"SOMETIMES I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN BOTHERED HAVING SUCH A DISAPPOINTMENT FOR A DAUGHTER!" she screeched.

"Neither do I mother" I muttered.

"I heard that!" she snapped.

"You were meant to" I snapped back. I then picked another bottle up and turned and started to look at Auradon in the distance.

"What is even so good about being over there anyway?" I thought out loud. I squinted my eyes and noticed that the roofs of the buildings were now coated in some white stuff.

"What's that white stuff on the roof; it wasn't there yesterday?" I noted.

"Whatever" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes as I swayed on the spot.

"I do know one thing though; if I did ever get to that pathetic castle I will make every pathetic princess and goody-two-shoes princes pay" I said menacingly.

"I'd make my Mother proud" I said as I started to wonder what that would actually feel like.

"No point in dreaming anyway" I snapped to myself.

"It's never going to happen" I disagreed.

"I'm never going to leave this place" I said before becoming unsteady and collapsing onto the floor with a big bang.

"MAL!" I heard my mother roar. I let a drunken smile spread across my face as my eyes lazily closed. I let myself slip into a peaceful slumber; completely unaware that it had just turned midnight and it was now Christmas Day.


End file.
